


摸鱼甜饼合集

by SAToYuKi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 甜饼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAToYuKi/pseuds/SAToYuKi
Summary: 亚拉戈大西瓜，不甜不要钱啊
Relationships: Dark Knight | DRK Characters/Paladin | PLD Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 黑白骑
Kudos: 3





	摸鱼甜饼合集

他们俩离开龙堡地区前往乌尔达哈之后，骑士凭借自己剑术上的优势在行会做了登记，开始协助一家商会的安保工作。黑骑由于手伤的原因还不能拿重剑，被骑士拉着塞去流沙屋打工挣几个小费。  
清晨天亮的时候黑骑就会睁开眼睛，乌尔达哈的阳光更刺眼，然后他就起来拉上纱窗遮住一部分光线，好让骑士在稍微昏暗的环境里多睡一会。  
早餐通常来说是三明治，这是一种方便准备，又能通过变换内容产生花样的食物。除了每周买来的吐司面包，有时候里面是撒了浓厚芝士的黄油煎蛋配生菜，也会有盐烤鱼肉配煮豌豆，或者其他的食谱。  
等黑骑用一个吻叫醒骑士的时候，除了切好的三明治，冰镇了的果汁气泡水，还会有一个神秘的、封好口的棕色纸袋，是黑骑给他中午准备的便当。商会提供午餐，骑士也表达了对太过忙碌于准备食物的担忧，黑骑还是坚持这么做。  
早餐过后他们交换一个吻，然后骑士穿戴整齐去工作，黑骑则看一会杂书，到早晨稍晚的时候去店里帮忙。  
没过几天骑士就开始享受打开纸袋的感觉了。午休时候其他同事都去商会食堂打一份一两个月才会换食谱的定食，而骑士则可以悠哉悠哉地第一个坐在阴凉处的长椅上拆开他的午餐，等凑过来看的同事向他投以羡慕的眼神。骑士揭开盖子，今天的午餐是用烫过的生菜打底，点缀上香橙切片、罗兰莓和腌梅子的奶油水果沙拉；盖着浓厚肉酱汁的草菇甘蓝卷，面上撒着一撮细腻的肉桂粉；还有几支小串，牛肉粒与小块的甜椒和番茄串在一起，刷上黄油烤得酥脆；主食则配了两块松饼，用伊修加德风格的做法沾上了烤香的玉米粉，掰开来内馅又是创造性地掺过蜂蜜和牛奶的新薯泥。一个因为美味午餐而精神百倍的下午就这么开始了。


End file.
